


Coming Home

by NightmareGuardian



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hybrids, Love Potion/Spell, Other, Spell Failure, Spells & Enchantments, Thought Projection, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareGuardian/pseuds/NightmareGuardian
Summary: Projection: Projection is a form of reality warping where the user changes the world around them through desire and imagination. Billie Jenkins, Wyatt, and Nyx are the only known users of this ability who can use it with free will other than beings such as Genies who can only warp reality through their masters wishes.User can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as tangible as physics to something inconceivable like logic.





	Coming Home

A young little girl ran through the park. She was playing with three sisters. An older woman was watching them from a bench and she was smiling sadly. Tears ran down her [face](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/charmed/images/2/2d/Grams_decision.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20080128150936). 


End file.
